User talk:Pikmin Expert
Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style Hey has anyone read that article that was deleted about a Spongebob episode taking Pikmin's ideas? Which episodeis it? I asked that on its talk page but the article was deleted before i could get an answer. -Pikmin Expert 03:36, 16 November 2008 (UTC) 01:28, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :The talked wasn't deleted, only the article. however, now that you blanked it, I removed that aswell. I have never heard of the episode, and the idea of contolling a lot of creatures that are smaller/weaker than you isn't exactly a thing that only one person will ever come up with.-- 13:19, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Well what did it mean "Their ideas?" Does it mean controlling little creatures, being stuck somewhere, or what idea did it take? - 03:36, 16 November 2008 (UTC) 19:13, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Could anyone check who made the article? That person has to know if he wrote it. -Pikmin Expert 03:36, 16 November 2008 (UTC) 19:15, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Anon. user, IIRC. 19:56, 20 June 2008 (UTC) So User:Anon? is he still a user? there is no page for him. -Pikmin Expert 03:36, 16 November 2008 (UTC) 20:00, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Does anybody know where you could get a PAL version Pikmin 2? -PikminExpert 03:49, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :In Europe... And both GCN and Wii are region-locked, so you wouldn't be able to play it if you don't have a PAL GCN/Wii. On the Wii doesn't it ask what region you are in? If you changed it to Europe could you play it? But I think you can't change the region. But if you could can you? -PikminExpert 00:44, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Beat Sublevels Post here what your method is for beating sublevels. I like my way of beating them, but I want to know if there are any better methods. What I do is take 15 purple pikmin and just kill everything. Then, I have the other captain take all the rest of my pikmin and take it all back to the research pod.- I didn't write that on Talk:Pikmin 3 It was that fag Pikmin Rocks... I'm not a creep... in that way at least... lol I hope that wasn't you. Cause if it was, I would never want to be within 10 feet of you. - :Look at the revisions it SHOWS pikmin rocks write it... Don't you think that is a little uncalled for. Putting up messages saying your someone else. - spongebob I (think I) no the episode. It's called the thing. Squidward gets trapped in a layer of concrete with a leaf on his head making him look like a pikmin. At the end of the episode Squidward is in a forest when loads of creatures looking like his 'pikmin form' come out of the trees and carry him away. they take him to a leader of sorts, where the 'the things' begin to dance to there leader (whom like Olimar is of a different species). [[User:Wiki443556|'I AM wiki443556!!']] 19:08, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah I think you're right, I think it was that episode. - yea... squidward is a gray pikmin, SB and pat are louie and prez, and the others are purple and gray combined and squiddy G is olimar lolz. I think you read too much Prima.-- the master --MewFan128 14:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) 03:54, 15 June 2009 (UTC)